Always a Hero Comes Home
by Marshall Fluff
Summary: What happens, when an old friend of Peter's and Derek's and surprisingly Scott and Stiles, returns to Beacon Hills? And how does she already know the Alpha pack? What happens, when they all find out, that Scott might not be the only True Alpha? Peter Hale/OC


Derek, Isaac and Peter tensed slightly when they realized someone else was in the clearing with them. "You guys really do attract trouble don't you?" a voice with an Irish accent said.

The three werewolves turned to face the speaker. Isaac was surprised when it seemed that both Derek and Peter knew the young woman standing there. She was about twenty-six or twenty-seven, around the same age as Peter, and looked to be about four years older than Derek. She was slightly shorter than Peter, and was lean but Isaac could still see that she was fairly muscular, she was also fairly tanned. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a wolf head saying 'Winter is Coming' and a pair of ripped jeans and Batman converse.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Moore," she said smiling at Isaac.

"Isaac Lahey," Isaac said smiling back at her.

"He's one of my Beta's," Derek said, glancing at Isaac with pride.

Peter pushed off the tree he was leaning against and hugged Jamie tightly, Jamie immediately hugged him back. As soon as they finished their hug, Derek walked forward and also pulled Jamie into a hug.

"So, you're an Alpha now," Jamie said to Derek teasingly, "all grown up and everything."

"I thought you were in Ireland," Derek said, completely ignoring what Jamie had just said.

"I was, but I got a call from an old friend, who said there was an Alpha pack here," Jamie explained, "and that you guys might need my help, and even if you don't need my help, I'm helping anyway."

"Your help, is gladly accepted," Derek said, smiling at her. Isaac looked at his Alpha in surprise, he had never really heard of Derek accepting help when it was offered.

"And what's the other reason you're back?" Peter asked Jamie, smiling slightly.

"You know me too well," Jamie said to Peter, "it turns out my dead brother isn't actually dead, and he just came to Beacon Hills."

"So, why hasn't he visited you?" Derek asked curiously.

"Apparently, he was told by one of his pack that I died in the Hale house fire," Jamie answered, "so we've both thought that the other was dead for the last, oh, six years or so."

"You were in the fire?" both Derek and Isaac exclaimed.

"Yup, Peter got me out of the house, I wasn't really burnt at all," Jamie answered, "Peter got the worse of the burns by jumping through a wall of fire to pull me out."

"Not burnt!" Peter said incredulously, "Your entire side was badly burnt, I was surprised you managed to talk your way out of being in the hospital, maybe it was because you had healed a bit, even then."

"Speaking of burns," Jamie said looking at Peter, "you seem to have recovered rather well."

"Well, you know," Peter said shrugging, "killed Laura, became the Alpha, which added to the healing and then, after a few other not very exciting things happened Derek set me on fire with a few friends and slashed my throat."

"Lovely," Jamie said sarcastically, "family bonding time, nothing says 'I love you' like killing your niece and slashing your uncle's throat." Isaac chuckled slightly, before instantly shutting up when Derek looked at him.

"So, you're a werewolf?" Isaac asked Jamie.

"Yup," Jamie answered, and glanced at Derek and Peter.

"Where's your pack, actually?" Derek asked Jamie curiously.

"I haven't had a pack, not since the fire and since I thought my brother had died," Jamie answered, smiling slightly at Derek, who was touched at her loyalty to his family and her brother.

"Let me guess," Peter said, looking at Jamie, "you want to stay with Derek tonight and go to your own house tomorrow."

"Pretty much, yeah," Jamie said grinning impishly and looked at Derek.

"Yeah, you can stay with me and my pack tonight," Derek answered her silent question, "but tomorrow you'll have to show my pack your house."

"Grand, Isaac would you like a lift to school tomorrow?" Jamie asked him suddenly, confusing Isaac, Derek and Peter.

"Eh, yeah, please," Isaac answered.

"Grand, I can deal with some old friends tomorrow," Jamie said, and began to leave, "I'll go visit the others now. When I leave them I'll give you guys a ring for directions to your house, I'm guessing you don't live in the Hale house anymore."

"Your guess would be right," Derek replied, "do you even have our numbers?"

"That depends, have you changed your number since the fire?" Jamie asked, stopping and turning to them.

"No," Derek and Peter answered.

"Well then I'm fine," Jamie answered and began walking again, "see you guys later."

* * *

Allison opened the door and smiled when she saw Jamie standing there. "Jamie," Allison said, and hugged her.

"I've missed you, Ally," Jamie said, hugging her back.

"Allison? Who's at the door?" a familiar voice asked.

Allison put her finger to her lips, signalling for Jamie to be quiet, and then gave her a signal to follow her. "No-one really," Allison said, walking back into the house, closing the door behind her, "someone who just wanted to say hi."

Jamie was still hiding behind Allison. "What?" Chris asked rather confused and looked at Allison.

"Hi," Jamie said, stepping out from behind Allison. She smiled slightly when she heard Chris' heart miss a few beats when he saw her. Chris immediately got up from the couch and walked over to Jamie and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm getting an awful lot of hugs today," Jamie said laughing slightly, and Allison laughed with her.

"Kate told us me you died in the Hale fire!" Chris exclaimed, and looked at Jamie. Jamie playfully glared at Allison.

"Did Allison not tell you I was still alive?" Jamie asked, and laughed harder at the look of shock on Chris' face, "We've been talking to each other a lot over the phone."

Chris looked at his daughter, who smiled at him sheepishly. "I thought you knew," Allison said, apologetically.

"Right, I should be going," Jamie said, "in case I either get locked out of the place I'm staying in for tonight, which will probably happen anyway. I just came by to say hi, and to see how you were doing."

"See you seen, Jamie," Allison said, hugging her once again. Jamie smiled and walked out the front door, Chris followed her out while Allison sat down on the couch.

"I see you've still got your motorbike," Chris said, smiling when he saw Jamie's gorgeous black motorbike. Jamie grinned at him and swung her leg over the motorbike and pulled her black helmet on.

"See you, Chris," Jamie said, pulling down her visor and drove away, with Chris waving goodbye to her.

When Jamie got to her first red light she pulled her phone out very quickly and gave Derek a ring, before putting her phone back into her pocket when she heard it ringing in her helmet.

"So, about those directions," Jamie said into the speaker in her helmet.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review please! I'd like to know if anyone's reading it...it doesn't really matter if you don't I'll probably keep going with the story. I might forget to update it though so you'll have to remind me! **


End file.
